Problem: To get to school each morning, Emily takes a bike 7.66 kilometers and a train 6.79 kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on train = total distance. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Emily travels 14.45 kilometers in total.